


Sunday Morning - Swan Queen Scene

by waknatious



Series: Swan Queen Scenes [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waknatious/pseuds/waknatious
Summary: Regina begins to wake up on a lazy Sunday morning and realizes she's not alone.





	Sunday Morning - Swan Queen Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Scene. Originally posted on waknatiouswrites dot tumblr dot com as an SQ drabble.  
> Standalone. Just one of my "Oh, oops I guess we're in love" headcanons. :)  
> No particular point in, or reference to, ANY part of OUAT canon.

**SQ Drabble: Sunday Morning**

_ “What am I lying on?” _ Regina thought to herself.

She was in a state of blissful half-sleep; that quiet stasis you feel on a weekend morning, lying in bed with no plan for the day; not asleep anymore, but not really awake either, where sounds and sensations come in, but they’re processed in a dream state, taking on their own realities or surealities randomly. 

There were the normal sounds and smells of her bedroom. With her eyes still resting and closed her mind registered that the room was beginning to take on the grey traces of dawn. The crisp, cool, cotton, summer sheets were on her bed, still exuding the pleasant lavender and ozone smell of having been line-dried in the backyard yesterday. The antique New Haven on the dresser across the room was tick-tocking its typical rhythm. The soft whir of the heating system was taking the edge off the cool, misty June morning.

Physically though, something was… different. In this frame of mind or lack thereof she couldn’t figure out what it was, gave up trying, and drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

An hour later the morning sun was blazing through the spaces between the luxurious curtains adorning the eastern windows of the master suite at 108 Mifflin. Typically an early riser, Regina had to sleepily fight off the half-panic of a too-bright room and the feeling of being late for something.

Speaking of “something,” there was still something under her midsection. It was uncomfortable now. Two or three of her ribs felt a little sore. She’d fallen asleep on her phone? That never happened. A lump of rolled up comforter fabric maybe. She untucked her left hand from beneath her pillow and reached down to free the offending knot from where it was trapped.

And found another hand.

Her insides jumped violently while some instinct of self preservation froze her physical form in place as her mind raced awake desperately trying to catch up to reality. The fingers she found were cold and twitched slightly from the contact. There was a groan from behind her.

“Ugh… you killed my hand R’gina,” Emma said, her voice muffled by a pillow.

Oh.

\--------------------

_ “It’s late. Do you want the guest room again?” asked Regina. _

_ Emma looked at the coffee table - one bottle of Malbec gone and half another on its way out. She thought about the keys to the Bug in her jacket, wherever that was, and decided that was probably a stupid idea. Sheriffs shouldn’t drive with a wine buzz, even if it was only three quarters of a mile to her place. She could hear what Regina’s admonition would be in her head already - “Most accidents happen within four miles of home, dear.” _

_ She chuckled and downed that last of the glass she held in her hand, the leaded crystal ringing lightly as it grazed her upper lip. “You like getting me drunk, don’t you.” _

_ “Drunk? No, but I do like tipsy-truthful-Emma quite a bit,” said Regina with a grin. She downed the last of hers as well and stood from the sofa. She wasn’t nearly as untipsy as she thought she was though, and suddenly found herself fighting to keep her balance. Her right foot rose higher and higher as she hopped twice on her left before crashing bodily across the right arm of the couch, causing Emma to positively erupt in fits of doubled-over laughter. Regina giggled, slightly chagrined as she rolled herself back onto the couch and collapsed across Emma’s lap, groaning over her bruised ego and chuckling despite herself. _

_ “Alright, my majesty, let’s put you in a bed,” said Emma, rising much more steadily and helping the inebriated mayor to her feet. They giggled their way through the hallway and up the back stairs to Regina’s bedroom, dropping both of their butts roughly on the edge of the bed and sitting together while they caught their breath. _

_ “Pee…” Regina said, “gotta pee!” They both giggled again as Regina got up again stumbled quickly to the en suite bath. _

_ “Brush your teeth while you’re in there. I’ll tuck you in when you get back,” said Emma, flopping onto her back with a huff, sighing through her heady red wine buzz. _

_ “That’s entirely unnecessary, dear. Besides, I need to change out of these clothes anyway.” _

_ “Yeah whatever, just hurry up before I fall asleep right here.” _

_ “Don’t you dare.” _

_ “Thhbbbbb…” was Emma’s reply. Regina just laughed. When she’d finished with brushing her teeth and washing off her makeup she returned to find her blonde guest completely passed out and snoring not unquietly atop her comforter.  _

_ With a tired facepalm she walked to the bed and lightly shook Emma’s knee. “Guest room, Emma. C’mon, let’s go.” _

_ Emma snorted awake and draped her arm over her face. “Nope.” _

_ “Emma…” _

_ “Nope.” _

_ “Em-maaaaaa…” Regina whined. “Get out; I need to change my clothes,” she said, kicking Emma’s leg and nearly losing her balance again. _

_ “You’re wearing yoga pants and a sweatshirt, which, by the way… hot… but that’s pyjamas in my book so just go to sleep.” _

_ “Where?” Regina asked, planting her hands on her hips and ignoring the flirtatious comment. _

_ “Anywhere. Whatever,” said Emma. With hooded, sleepy eyes she rolled over onto her hands and knees, crawled up to the pillow on the right side of the bed and flopped down on it, curling her body around it possessively with a growl. Regina smiled at the cuteness overload and just stared after her for a minute. _

_ She rolled her eyes at the ceiling, then pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head slightly. Emma was already snoring by the time she’d completed the simple gesture. She switched off the lamp on the nightstand, climbed into bed, and was passed out by the time her head hit the pillow. _

_ \-------------------- _

Regina lay with her eyes wide open, unblinking and glued to the wall on the opposite side of the room. She should be shocked, maybe even scandalized at the current situation. Yet she wasn’t. She was certainly surprised at herself, and at Emma, who’d awoken next to her and simply commented that her hand was asleep. Was this what they were now? And what was the “this” of it anyway? Teenagers having a sleepover? Preposterous!

She moved to sit up, but Emma was apparently a little more awake than she’d assumed. She didn’t even make it half way up onto one elbow before a hand bunched itself in her sweatshirt and pulled her back. “No, Emma… we-” she began.

“Nope.” Emma said, and though Regina was facing away from her she could hear Emma’s grin in her voice. “You killed my hand. It’s frozen,” Emma continued. “Got someplace you gotta be on a Sunday morning?”

“Emma, I-”

“That’s what I thought. You owe me warmth.” She scooted her cold hand under Regina’s sweatshirt and splayed her fingers against her lower back. Regina squealed and squirmed as Emma then shoved it under her waist with a throaty chuckle. “Mmm, nice and warm!” she said through another grin.

Regina squealed again and twisted herself off of Emma’s frozen hand and out of her grip. She flipped herself around to face Emma, wide-eyed. “Emma,” she said, confusion swimming behind her eyes and struggling for a handhold, “What are you doing?”

“What?”

“Wh-what are we doing?” Regina asked, “What’s going on here?”

“Oh.” Emma’s grin softened to a smile. She reached out to tuck Regina’s hair behind her right ear, causing the brunette’s honey-brown eyes to dart furtively back and forth to the green eyes before her. “Well,” Emma continued softly, “most people call this cuddling.”

“We… we cuddle?” Regina asked hesitantly.

Emma smiled again, her hand moving from behind Regina’s ear to rest against her cheek. “Yeah, I guess we do.” Regina’s nervousness seemed to abate somewhat at this. Emma moved her hand down to rest it gently just above Regina’s hip. Her other hand, somewhat warmer now, she slid under Regina’s waist and scooted herself a bit closer. “Is this okay?” she asked.

Regina glanced down at the remaining, albeit small space between them. She looked back up at Emma then, still a little nervously, and nodded in the affirmative.

Emma grinned happily. “Okay, good. Let’s try this then…” she offered, and pulled Regina ever so lightly toward herself. “C’mere,” she said. Regina allowed her to complete the embrace, but Emma could feel that she was still tense. She planted a small, silent kiss on her forehead just at the hairline and felt some of that tension melt away. “Good morning, Regina,” she said simply and calmly.

Regina melted the rest of the way then. She twisted her hands into the front of Emma’s shirt and tucked her forehead into the base of her throat. “Good morning, Emma,” she whispered.

The room brightened and the birds outside chirped away happily. The clock on the dresser tick-tocked its way further into the morning, and Regina wondered what the rest of her day was going to be like.

 


End file.
